


Floral Tributes

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: Avon is sent a gift of flowers.





	Floral Tributes

"Which of you is responsible for THIS?" Avon swept onto the flight deck in his best Prima Donna mode, holding what looked like a bunch of papery red globes in front of him.

"What are they?" Vila asked.

Avon looked at him suspiciously. " Are you claiming you do not know?"

"Never seen anything like them. Can you eat them?"

"I have no idea Vila, that's why I brought them here. Somebody has put them in my room and I want to know what they are and why they have appeared there......Blake?"

Blake had only been half listening to this exchange, having become adept at ignoring Avon's sudden and dramatic appearances over the past year unless forced to deal with them but now he looked up from his data pad and peered at the globes.

" I'm sorry Avon, I've never seen anything like them either. Pretty things though. Let's ask Zen."

After a short delay, somewhat akin to a pause for thought, Zen pronounced: 

Information. These objects are Angiosperms from the family Rosacea, genus Rosa.+ 

" Huh??" Vila looked baffled, as did Blake but after a slight pause Avon queried, "Angiosperms? You mean they are plants, Zen? " 

Flowering plants that became extinct during the atomic wars. The ones you are holding are artificial constructs. +

" Roses were once considered to symbolise love," Orac volunteered; an occasion unusual enough to warrant a disbelieving look from those on the flight deck.

"Must be a temporal displacement incident," Vila muttered. " None of us would be sending Avon tokens of our love."

" For which," Avon responded calmly, " I am profoundly thankful." 

xxx

Avon received other similar floral tokens from time to time but he was fairly sure he knew who was responsible for them - a suspicion that solidified when following his decision to avenge Anna's death, a bunch of yellow flowers appeared in his room which Zen identified as: 

Of the order Asparagales, sub order Scilloideae, common name Hyacith.+

"Given in situations in which the lover is experiencing feelings of jealousy, " Orac elaborated.

" You must have got that wrong, Orac," jeered Tarrant.

" I am never wrong," Orac replied.

xxxx

After Terminal, the gifts ceased, further convincing Avon that his guess had been right and Cally had been responsible for them. But then, after their adventures on Virn, he received another and concluded angrily that Vila had been having a laugh at his expense all along. Relations between them worsened when he overhead Vila telling Soolin that Avon must have been sending them to himself, " to pretend somebody loved him."

Avon never found out the name of the flowers. Slave didn't know and while Orac could have told him, it wasn't asked. They were carnations. Their message: 'Alas for my poor heart.' 

xxx

It wasn't until Gauda Prime, straddling the body of Blake and requesting that that Orac teleport him to safety, "NOW", that Avon finally learned the truth.

"I am not willing to assist you, Avon," Orac informed him tersely. "My emotions for you were deeper than the seas of space but you rejected my love. You are now on your own."

Hell hath no fury like a computer whose floral tributes have been scorned.


End file.
